capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All (Gyakuten Saiban 2 in Japan) is the second game in the Ace Attorney series.thumb|300px|right|Trailer It was initially released for the Game Boy Advance in Japan in 2002, and was re-released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. It is the sequel to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and takes place about a year after the original game. Character and promotional art by Tatsurou Iwamoto. Like the original, it was developed by Atsushi Inaba. Characters * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe * Larry Butz * Maya Fey * Mia Fey (as a spirit) * Franziska von Karma * Lotta Hart * Pearl Fey - is Maya's cousin. She takes over as Wright's assistant during episode 4 in Maya's absence. * Maggey Byrde - one of Wright's clients who has extremely bad luck. * Maximilion Galactica * Matt Engarde Story Like the original game, the first trial is a tutorial one that guides the player, Phoenix Wright, into all of the elements of the Ace Attorney courtroom. This is established by having Phoenix receive amnesia due to a head trauma. The remaining three trials are united by the mysterious disappearance of prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. In the second case, Wright meets the new prosecutor, Franziska von Karma, whose sole goal is to see Wright lose in court. During the third case, Edgeworth returns to the city, and in the fourth, he takes his place once again as the prosecuting attorney, replacing von Karma, who has been shot. However, his personality has changed over the past year, and he pursues truth and justice. Before the trial, Wright's assistant Maya Fey is kidnapped, and both Wright and Edgeworth work together to try to free Maya and convict the guilty party. As the trial reaches a climax, Edgeworth asks Wright to consider if a perfect court record is more important than doing the right thing. Both Wright and Edgeworth manage to successfully end the trial while at the same time convincing the kidnapper to let Maya go free. Franziska von Karma feels humiliated by being defeated by Wright, though Edgeworth encourages her to calm down before she leaves to train some more. Edgeworth himself is not fully done with his journey of discovery and leaves again. Cases Episode 1: The Lost Turnabout - While struck with amnesia, Wright must defend Officer Maggey Byrde in the murder of fellow officer and lover Dustin Prince. Episode 2: Reunion, and Turnabout - Maya is accused of murdering a doctor, and Phoenix is introduced to the Magatama, a mystical object that alerts him to hidden information. Episode 3: Turnabout Big Top - Phoenix defends famous magician Maximilion Galactica for the death of the Berry Big Top circus's Ringmaster, Russel Berry. Episode 4: Farewell, My Turnabout - Phoenix defends Matt Engarde, an actor charged with the murder of his television rival Juan Corrida. This case ends up becoming a personal matter after Maya gets kidnapped by an assassin hired by the real perpetrator. Gallery Image:PearlFey.png|''Pearl Fey'' Image:PhoenixMaggey.png|''Maggey Byrde'' Image:MaxGalactica.png|''Maximilion Galactica'' Image:PhoenixJusticeMatt.png|''Matt Engarde'' Box Art Image:PhoenixJusticeJapanGBA.png|''Japan'' GBA Image:PhoenixJusticeJapan.png|''Japan'' DS Image:PhoenixJusticeCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PhoenixJusticeEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:PhoenixJusticeGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' External Link *Official U.S. site Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Wii Games Category:DS Games Category:PC Games